


A Royal Dream

by niennaerso



Category: Pushing Daisies, Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pushing Daisies Fusion, F/F, M/M, alex is a little shit and we love him so much, bea is a zombie temporarily, death mention, face the subconscious consequences sweetie, henry didn't binge watch the bake off one night and this is what happens, no beta we die like alex's heterosexuality, the character isn't actually dead, this was meant to be funny and lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: A Pushing Daisies AU (kinda).
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, David & Henry Fox-Mountchristen Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Royal Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched the show, here's what you need to know: the main character has a gift, an ability. They can touch dead things and bring them back to life, but if they touch them a second time, they die again. That's it. Enjoy!

David was on the floor looking up at him when he woke up. Henry smiled and tried reaching to pet him, but David immediately jumped back. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to try and pet him, but he ran away before he was able to touch him. Weird.

Then, there was a knock on his bedroom door, but the person knocking didn’t wait for an answer and came in anyways. Perks and customs of being royalty, or an older sibling. She poked in her head and looked around. 

“Hey Bea.”

“Why aren’t your suitcases packed up yet? The plane leaves in an hour, you better hurry.”

She didn’t give him time to respond before disappearing. Where were they going?

The next second, he blinked and he was no longer sitting on his bed. Now, he was sitting inside of a cabin, a lounge area, to be more exact. Bea did mention the plane. A woman’s voice was heard from the speakers announcing they were soon to land. Henry turned his head to see though the window, expecting to see where they were landing, but the outside was magenta. Magenta as in that color that doesn’t actually exist. 

Bea’s voice appeared, though he couldn’t see her. She was talking to him about a wedding and what she was going to wear. Then she casually mentioned the people getting married. _No way._

He turned his head again to look for Bea, but the cabin had vanished, and Bea was finally there. They were getting into a car. Bea tripped, and Henry instinctively leaned towards her to try and catch her, but someone caught him before he could help her. Alex. He knew who it was without looking at him. Bea didn’t even need help anyways, she finished getting in the car and shot Henry a cold stare.

“Why is she mad?” Henry asked, confused.

“Did you forget or what? I’m going in the backseat with her, you get the passenger seat.”

Henry looked even more confused, but got into the car too. Bea now looked more sad than mad, and it was making Henry feel bad. His only thought was to text his boyfriend.

_Is something wrong?_

Are you serious?, Alex responds.

_I don’t know!_

_Baby, it’s kinda rude to forget about the Powder Princess thing. You know, the overdose._

_Is she back on it?! That’s why she tripped?!_ , now Henry was freaking out.

_What? No. You were about to grab her, you were gonna kill her again, and I had to stop you._

_KILL HER?! AGAIN?! ALEX WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!_

_YOU BROUGHT HER TO LIFE AFTER SHE DIDN’T MAKE IT AFTER THE OVERDOSE._

_Oh._

_Yeah. Touch her and she goes back to being dead. Same goes for your dog._

So that made sense. First touch: life. Second touch: dead again, forever.

***

Henry opened his eyes and took a giant breath. He didn’t realize they were even closed. David was lying beside him on his bed, sleeping. He had also been asleep. _Oh_. He reached for his phone between the covers, waking up David in the process. Finally, he found his phone and dialed America’s golden boy.

“That’s what you get for watching obscure shows in the middle of the night, sweetheart.” said Alex after listening to the whole thing.

“Obscure? It’s the most bloody brightest show ever created.” 

“That’s not- I meant obscure as in ‘practically unknown’, I wasn’t talking about the freakingly blinding color palette.”

Henry laughed. Obscure could’ve also referred to the show’s undertones, and the fact that it was from the creator of Hannibal. But he didn’t mention it.

“On another note about the dream, the actual reason for the trip was a wedding. June's wedding.” 

“Ha. In _HER_ dreams.” Alex mocked.

“Alex, she was getting married to Nora.” Henry explained.

“Oh, in _MY_ dreams,” Alex's voice went quieter, but not actually softer. His voice now sounded like he was plotting something. “Here’s an idea for when that actually happens: let’s crash their cake too.”

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Waiting for a June & Nora sequel book? More likely than you think.


End file.
